Pancke
by StorySinger
Summary: PANCAKE?! AH!
1. Default Chapter

Today on the Courage the Cowardly Dog Show we feature Murielle, Ustas, and of course Courage the cowardly dog.  
  
The day begins when Courage is e-mailing his computer.  
  
Computer: You know it will be much quicker if you just instant message me. Courage: Oh.  
  
Courage sends some smiles to his computer and goes downstairs. He looks out the window and is very surprised. Surprised that he sees nothing. Courage is so happy that he yelps out a little "yay". In the kitchen Murielle is making nice greasy sausages, pancakes and eggs. She is flipping pancakes when Ustas calls her name. She turns around and the pancake sticks to the ceiling right onto of and eerily glowing green spot. Courage knows trouble is ahead.  
  
Murielle: What do you want Ustas?  
  
Ustas: I want food. Now!  
  
Murielle: Well, you'll just have to wait now.  
  
Courage glances over at Ustas. Ustas seems annoyed and hungry.  
  
Ustas: What are you looking at you stupid dog.  
  
Courage quickly hides under the table and shivers with fear. Then Courage notices he forgot about the pancake and the spot in the ceiling, so he looks over to see what's happening. He notices the spot and the pancake are both missing. Courage gasps and looks around the room. The pancake is seen walking out the room with stick green foot prints. Courage scared but curious shrugs his shoulders and moves on to find that flapjack. Ustas again yells for his food. Murielle this time puts it on his plate. Courage is in the living room now and is hiding behind the furniture looking at the pancake. The pancake walk out the door, but as the pancake walks out the door it grows. It's the air outside that makes it grow. Oh no!  
  
Courage quickly runs to Murielle and reenacts the scary pancake growing and them tugs on her skirt. Courage leads her to the door and then opens it. There is nothing outside, nothing. He takes a second look and then shivers and shuts the door abruptly. Courage turns around and sees the pancake out the window. He is now bigger than ever and heading toward the water tower. Courage quickly runs to Murielle. She is washing dishes and Ustas is reading the Nowhere News as he sips his coffee. Courage tugs on Murielle and brings her to the window where she sees what Courage tried to show her before. She is very surprised and starts to scream.  
  
Muriel: Courage save us! Ustas: Stupid dog! 


	2. Pancake Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Muriel: Courage save us! Ustas: Stupid dog!  
  
Courage runs outside and then inside again over and over trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Suddenly Ustas yells for more food. Honestly this guy has one big appetite.  
  
Courage then has a brilliant idea. Why not get Usatas to eat the pancake?  
  
Courage grabs Usatas and throws him at the pancake. Being annoyed and hungry Ustas yells a lot.  
  
Ustas: Stupid Dog!  
  
As he lands on the pancake he licks his lips and digs into the pancake but the pancake is growing to quickly for him too eat. Then all of a sudden the pancake flings Ustas into the water tower. The water tower springs a leak. The water sprinkles out and hit the pancake. As the water hits the pancakes enormous hand and it shrinks. Realizing that water makes him shrink he quickly runs away. But Courage knows he'll be back. Courage runs to the store and buys Rain in a Flash rain creating product pays and walks out.  
  
Courage runs home like his life depends on it, it sort of does. Well anyway Courage gets home and rips open the box of Rain in a Flash and reads the instructions. The instructions read 1. Get a bucket of water add rain in a flash 2.Pour out bucket for rain effect. Doesn't guarantee real rain.  
  
Courage yelps as the pancake comes back and runs on circles yelling "What to do? What to do?"  
  
Then he remembers the water tower. How the pancake threw Ustas into the tower. After about a minute of thinking he decides what to do. He picks up the garden hose and attaches it to the water tower.  
  
The pancake then picks up Muriel and eats her only swallowing, no chewing.  
  
Courage: Oh no! Muriel!  
  
Courage then drops the hose and growls at the pancake. The pancake growls back and Courage is very scared and hides behind the water tower. But Courage soon gets over it and runs back to the hose and squirts the pesky pancake. The pancake shrinks until its normal size again. As it was shrinking Muriel popped out of its mouth and quickly ran to he heroic dog and gives him a hug. As this is going the pancake starts to run away.  
  
Ustas quickly grabs the pancake and scarves it down in only 2 bites. Courage feeling heroic and brave stands tall and takes a bow.  
  
The end 


End file.
